The present invention relates to a process and device for manufacturing mother capacitors by helical winding.
A process is known, for the SIEMENS patent application No. 2 011 553 published on Mar. 6, 1970, for manufacturing laminated capacitors by helical winding on a roller, with insert layers without capacitive effect interpositioned between several of the dielectric layers and plate layers which form a block, so that these separating or insert layers divide the block into several superposed mother capacitors. Then the side edges of the layers are completely covered with a contact metal and finally the mother capacitors are separated and cut up into individual capacitors.
The introduction of the insert layer may be made manufacturally. Such an operation is time-consuming and requires the presence of a trained operator.
The present invention relates to a process and a device that do not present the above-mentioned drawbacks.